


Bedazzled For Her Pleasure

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Xtra Thicc Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Thicc Falls, XTra Thicc Falls, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: This is what happens when you let a horny Mabel run wild with her arts and crafts





	Bedazzled For Her Pleasure

The second Pacifica had seen it, she had to sit down on the bed, completely flabbergasted. To his credit, it had taken Dipper a full five minutes before he tried to say anything. However, his attempts to explain anything to his girlfriend were completely snuffed out, the rich heiress raising a single finger to silence him before returning her gaze to his crotch. It was as if she were attempting to understand exactly what she was looking at, completely unwilling to accept what she was seeing in front of her as reality. 

“P-Paz, look, I-”

“Uh-uh, no, Pines.” She snapped, completely ignoring the growing frown on his brow. “You’re not allowed to talk.”

The larger Pines crossed his arms. “I don’t even get a chance to explain myself?”

Pacifica looked up with a bemused expression, finally meeting his eyes for the first time since he had dropped his pants. “You honestly think you can explain that to me? Because I’d LOVE to see you try.” She watched as his mouth opened wide, then closed and opened once more; if anything, he probably couldn’t even process the story for himself, she imagined. It was almost amusing to watch him try, seeing his brain trying to rationalize what had happened and simply not believing it himself. It was more than obvious what was behind the cause of his… abnormality, but she wondered if he was able to explain it properly… or even if he could. A small part of Pacifica itched to ask him if she’d ever done anything like this to him before, but the sound of the door bursting open caught her attention as the other Twin in their menage-a-trois appeared. Pacifica turned to face her, a growl already growing on her lips, completely unfazed by the fact that the top-heavy member of their relationship was already naked and ready for a night of fun… or mayhem.

“MABEL!!” To her own credit the elder Pines was completely unfazed by the bottom-heavy millionairess, bouncing right over to the king-sized bed in the center of the room and bending over to a 90॰ angle to look at her prize. While Pacifica had absolutely no problem with looking at the girl’s fantastic bottom, it almost felt like a slight insult as she fawned over her brother and her creation. “Mabel, do you want to explain this to me? Because your brother is just as much at a loss for words as I am.” She stepped around the girl, resisting the urge to reach out and grab one of the massive mammaries that were hanging down, begging to be milked. Grabbing Dipper by his lower-half, the man was helpless to resist as the blonde literally had him by the balls. “What in the name of all that’s good and expensive is THIS supposed to be?” Her other hand moved to flaunt the gemstones decorating her boyfriend’s cock, a light glaze of glitter coating the entire shaft. His balls had been completely shaven, skin completely smooth and clean, save for a small bit of lipstick left along the side.

The brunette turned to gaze at her rival with calm expression, looking all for the world as if it were the most normal thing in the world to her. “What’s there to explain, though? It’s a thing of beauty… a work of art. My most prized creation, my precious… my precious…” She turned back to face Dipper, her voice mimicking some nightmare creature. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Mabel. You bedazzled your brother’s dick.”

“Bedazzled AND covered in glitter.” Pacifica still couldn’t get over how proud she sounded, as if she’d discovered the secret to immortality or a pair of underwear that didn’t immediately become a thong the second it slipped over her massive cheeks. “The glitter is what brings it all together.” Her eye twitched and for a moment she actually pondered the thought that her top-heavy lover wasn’t really all there. “Have you even tried it yet?”

“Are… are you for real?”

She’d never seen Mabel look so insulted in her life until that moment, her face twisted in an expression of what could only be described as ‘apologetic horror’. “Mabel, you’re asking me if I’ve fucked your brother while his engorged cock was covered in gemstones?”

“Don’t knock it til’ you’ve tried it, Ciffy!”

Pacifica’s face was locked in pure disdain for a brief moment before rising to her feet and positioning herself overtop the thick Pinetree, centering the tight slit between her legs right over his member. There was a slight moment of hesitation, the fear of the unknown striking her and leaving her with a chill flowing through her naked body. She’d known Dipper’s body more than once in their bizarre relationship, but they’d never experimented past the few odds and ends and this was taking a wild leap past that and into the madness that the bustier of the three tended to find commonplace. A slight glance to her side did nothing to soothe her nerves, Mabel’s beaming smile and raised thumbs making the millionairess feel as comfortable settling down on Dipper’s glitter-covered cock as ever.

“Trust the silliness, Pacifica, trust the silliness.”

“Not. HELPING.” There was an audible intake of breath before the woman finally forced herself to take the literal plunge onto the rod beneath her and immediately exhaled in surprise as the small gems rubbed at her walls in such a way that caused her eyes to cross. It was an absolute surprise to the blonde, that Dipper’s cock was pushing against her in all of the right ways. “H-ho-how are you doiii~” Her words trailed off into the abyss as a warmth began to flow through her midsection. It was as if tiny bubbles littered around the member buried inside Pacifica’s nether regions were popping, filling her pussy with heat and cold at the same time. It took a vigorous amount of effort to keep her senses about her, placing her hands atop Dipper’s massive chest and digging her fingernails into his skin. “Mabel… What. The hell. Did you DO!?”

Her face was priceless, the smug look akin to the Cheshire Cat as Mabel lie on her stomach and elbows, breasts allowing for a makeshift pillow-of-sorts. The female twin kicked her legs against her tight bottom, allowing the squeaking bed to rock her body back-and-forth. “Do you like it? I made sure to position the stones so that they rub against you ju~st right-y!” Mabel’s hand moved against her brother’s shaft, poking at the bottom gem as it peeked out randomly from between Pacifica’s legs. “And the glitter that I coated his cock in? It’s two different pleasure gels mixed together.” The way that she bit her lip was more than the blonde could stand, wanting nothing more than to tell the girl off but barely able to get a single syllable out before Dipper’s member broke her train of thought. “So tell me, do you like it?”

“Ah…ah, ahh!” Simple moans were barely all the millionairess could manage, rolling her hips against the twin’s crotch with wild abandon. Mabel smiled and rolled over onto her back, massive breasts ballooning out as she spread her legs and played with her labia.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of brother-butter left, so don’t be afraid to ask for another coating if you start to wear him down!” Pacifica couldn’t help but allow the orgasm to wash over her, eyes crossing and body convulsing in bliss. Falling forward atop her mountain of a boyfriend, the millionairess trembled in ecstasy, unable to bring herself to move from overtop his sweaty body.

“Mabel Pines… I hate you. Do you know that?”

“Aww, I love you too Pazzy.” Mabel raised her head upwards to gaze at the two bodies relaxing in coitus. “But, if you didn’t get to pop Bro-Bro’s load, does that mean I get to have a go?”

A quick clench of her thighs generated a yelp of pleasure from her fleshy mattress, Dipper immediately wrapping his arms around the blonde out of sheer reflex.“Wait your turn, Mapel Tree.”

“Aww, party pooper.”

**Author's Note:**

> All things considered, I'm actually still rather impressed with this one. While I wouldn't mind touching up on it, it still holds solid after all this time.
> 
> This was a picture prompt from back when I was on Tumblr, so you'll have to try and figure out exactly what picture prompted this piece! ;D


End file.
